The Gamer: File RPG Not Found
by MythFiction
Summary: So if it's a first person shooter, but there's still some roleplay, what does that make it then? A Roleplaying shooter? First Person Playing? Or maybe a Role-person Shooter? Well, in any case, something new. A take on of what it would be like if The Gamer was a first person shooter instead of the casual RPG. Free to criticize and review.
1. Create Your Character

**All the spots on The Gamer (RPG) have been taken, please choose another platform.  
** I died, and I didn't even get to eighteen. How? Well, the usual, my dad was drunk, car crash, then I got a glass shard shoved through the brain.

But a second life, a second try, but not at home. The Gamer. I knew what this was, basically someone would do this willingly or unwillingly.

It was unwillingly for me. Apparently others took up all the spots on the RPG section.

There are two other platforms in front of me. I could choose, Platformer, which I don't know what that means. There was no explanation on these.

The second choice was FPS (First Person Shooter) This probably meant there would be no EXP or LV. Probably no stats besides HP and AP. Ammo, different weapons of choice, etc.

I decided, FPS.

 **Thank you, and welcome to The Gamer (FPS).**

* * *

There was darkness. Then a box appeared in front of me.

 **Choose your race.**

 **Human, Faunus (Heightened senses, Lower Reputation),** _ **Grimmborn (You will be treated worse than any Faunus. It will be harder to gain reputation, and you will have less options. You will gain, heightened senses, greater strength, and Grimm Taming automatically.)**_ **This will be changeable at a certain point in Remnant.**

Faunus.

 **Thank you. Choose Faunus Type.**

 **Cat, Dog, Hedgehog, Rabbit, Rhino, Bull, Lizard, or Crocodile.**

Bull

 **Thank you. Choose your weapon of choice. You will add more to your arsenal as you progress.**

 **Sword, Minigun, Gauntlets, Scythe, or Spear.**

Gauntlets.

 **Thank you. Choose your Semblance**

 **Speed, Strength, Rage, Mimic, Polarization, Aura Manipulation, or Element Manipulation. (You may choose two for the halving of your HP)**

Rage, and Mimic.

 **Thank you. Choose the GUI style.**

 **DM (HP and AP (Aura) in the bottom left, ammo in bottom right corner, and minimap in top right corner, announcements in the top left corner, Compass on top of vision), or HL (AP on top, HP under AP. Ammo in top right corner, Grenades in top left corner, Enemy Radar in bottom left corner, Announcements in bottom right corner.)**

DM (DOOM)

 **Thank you, and finally, what will be your name?**

Rodo

 **Thank you, welcome to Beacon… Rodo.**


	2. Tutorial: Passive Interaction

" **Registration please."**

Was the automated voice I heard in front of me. When my vision returned, I was in front of what appeared to be a gate to a type of air vehicle. On the left side was a little slot that could fit a card of somekind. I was confused until a black box appeared in front of me, with white text that read, _**During your time, you will gain Key Items that will be used in Key Events. To pull open your Inventory, look towards the watch on your left wrist.**_

I looked toward my left wrist, and on it was what looked like those Apple Watches or close to it, and when I did, another box popped up. On it, were options that were, _**Food, Weapons, Clothing, Key Items, and Misc.**_

More text appeared that read, _**Press the Key Items option.**_

I pressed the word, and what appeared were two pictures, the first one was of what looked to be a wallet, with the word (go figure) _**Wallet**_ underneath. The second was of a red card, with the words, _**Registration Card.**_

Again, text appeared that read, _**Select the Registration Card.**_

I did, and then the card materialized in my hand. Guessing the card went into the slot, I put the card in part way and the card just slid inside.

" **Thank you, welcome to Beacon Academy."**

The gate opened and I stepped onto the airship. Now, remember in the last chapter where I chose the Doom GUI? Right now, a little dot was in the front of my vision, and a compass on top of my peripheral vision. The health, ammo, and all that didn't appear. I also noticed that when I stepped onto the airship, text appeared on the top right of my vision that said, _**Beacon Airship Hull,**_ before fading away. Deciding that I shouldn't hold up the line that may be behind me, I went to look for a seat.

I went up a flight of stairs, and to the second floor. Besides the windows, the holographic television sporting the news, and the red cushioned seats, it was just a standing space for what I assumed were the students. I looked around and saw there was a seat in the corner that didn't have much of anyone in its vicinity, so I chose to sit there.

So, I guess I should describe my appearance now. I was around 6'5, had black hair, horns on the side of my head, and green eyes. I was wearing a leather jacket, black shirt, blue jeans, and steel toed combat boots. I would also describe the figure as buff. (This was thanks to the customizable body this new world allowed me to have!)

Now, since I thought a large guy, that didn't look all friendly, that sat in the corner, wouldn't attract anyone. Fate decided to prove me wrong.

"Hey there, hope you don't mind me sitting here," said the happy voice of the girl that sat next to me. Fate also wanted my polar opposite, as this girl sported a pink shirt, blue shorts, and white tennis shoes. She had blue eyes, and ginger hair. She also seemed to be close to 5'9. She also seemed a little skinny. There was also something that looked like a large handle strapped to her side.

"I think I would mind," said the annoyed voice of mine.

"Sorry, to late," she said. "So, what's your name, considering we're going to stay in the same building for four years."

"..."

"Why don't I start? My name is Cora Empyrean. So now that you know my name, can I know your's?" Cora asked. When she said her name, her name popped up above her head.

"Rodo," I grunted.

"Rodo…"

"Just Rodo," I said. She seemed to be put down before nodding, looking up and holding out her hand.

"Well, I look forward to being your fellow student," she said happily. I looked at her hand, before looking out the window. I was surprised to see us far up in the sky, yet didn't feel the shake of the ship. Cora tried to make conversation a couple of times, before giving up entirely.

About half an hour later, the ship landed at the grounds of what I presumed was Beacon Academy. When I looked towards Cora, she was asleep. I wondered, " _Should I wake her up, or should I just go?"_

I weighed the options, before just deciding to wake her up. I jostled her shoulder a bit, but she didn't wake up. I did it harder, still asleep. I then decided to give a loud clap, and that scared her awake.

"I'm up!" she yelled, looking around seeing the other students leaving, and then started on her way. I only sighed, before heading that way as well.

When I stepped off the ship, text appeared in the top left of my vision again, this time saying, _**Beacon Grounds Docking,**_ before fading away.

I saw that the place had a grandiose look, but deciding not to waste time, headed in the direction the other students went. I passed two girls, white dressed and red dressed, that seemed to be arguing over… something. Text popped up again.

 _ **You will also encounter Side Events. You can choose to intervene or to ignore these as they usually affect your reputation in some way.**_

I made the easiest choice to just ignore those two. As I kept walking I also passed a girl with a large bow who was dressed in mostly black. She decided to talk to the other two girls, so it was a win for me. I stopped in front of what seemed to be a large statue showing two figures who seemed to have conquered what looked to be a beast of some kind. Text appeared in the top left again.

 _ **Beacon Grounds.**_

I went around the statue and into the main building. When I walked in, I saw the sight of a LOT of students around a stage.

 _ **Beacon Auditorium.**_

I waited for around ten minutes before a man walked on stage. Over his head was his name. _**Professor Ozpin.**_

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

And wow, talk about ballbusting, but it did serve as a good pep talk, as he basically said, "I don't think you can succeed, and I want you to prove me wrong."

I was in between yelling, "The fuck you mean wasted!" or "Awesome speech!"  
Then, a woman took Ozpin's place and over her head was her name.

 _ **Glynda Goodwitch.**_

"You will all gather in the ballroom tonight. Your initiation will be held tomorrow morning, be ready."

Be ready? By ready, I'm guessing she means to have all of our weapons ready, have gotten a good shit, and try not to piss our pants going against what I guess is going to be more of that beast on the statue. Yeah, I guess I'll be as ready as I can be.

I headed towards the direction the rest of the students went. I would guess I went into the ballroom with the text in the top left corner saying,

 _ **Beacon Ballroom.**_

It was weirdly dark outside when it only felt like ten minutes from it being day. The Gamer logic I guess. I went to find a corner and when I found the spot to rest in, a box popped up.

 _ **You can rest to past the time quickly. It will be the only way to gain health faster than eating or drinking and you will get tired. Unfortunately, there are no beds to rest in currently. That's why you have been given a sleeping mat to lay on temporarily. To access it, go into your inventory, go into Misc, and select Sleeping Mat.**_

So that I don't have to describe every little detail of going into my inventory, I'll just simplify it like this.

 _ **Inventory, Misc, Sleeping Mat.**_

As expected, when I selected sleeping mat, a sleeping mat appeared under me with a pillow. I arranged it so I could keep my back to the wall. It would have been an easy sleep, had the SAME GIRLS SHUT UP AND WENT TO SLEEP!

"Meh meh meh!" went the white bitch.

"Meh meh meh!" went the yellow bitch.

"Meh meh MEH!" went the red bitch.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled. I may have been too loud, but I did get some thumbs up from some that I guess were trying to sleep.

"Mind your own busine-!"

"SHUT UP!" I heard most of the people who gave thumbs up say, making the white bitch wilt, and crawl to her sleeping bag. The red and yellow bitches went to their own bags as well, and we all had a happy ending.

* * *

 _ **Checkpoint Saved**_

* * *

 _ **A/N Now that was, by my guess, the tutorial section of Passive Interaction. You may wonder, "This holds semblance to a The Gamer fic, why did it say 'Checkpoint saved'?" That would be explained later. Hope you all enjoy this series, and seriously, give me reviews so I know what you did like, what you didn't like, and if you think anything added in the future would be good. (Reviewing is what makes me better.) And, as the Doctor would say, allons y to the next day.**_


End file.
